Changing
by slupinblack
Summary: Tom is battling with himself over these new feelings but is there a change of heart just up the road?
1. Chapter 1 - Feelings

**Title: Changing**

**Author: SLupinBlack**

**Chapter: One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sophie Lupin-Black is a figment of my strange imagination and I'm lucky that can use someone like her to satisfy my plot bunnies. Everyone else probably belongs to J.K Rowling because if they were mine, this is what you would have read in the book or seen in the films.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Feelings<p>

Tom's P.O.V

I find all of these new feelings very confusing. One moment I was purely a memory of my sixteen year old self, the next an actual person again, all because of the girl with brown eyes.

She sacrificed her life to allow me to become alive again and mere seconds after she appeared to have died, she took a great big gasp of air and was lying there completely alive. I was most shocked.

I decided, that for some strange reason, this impossible girl was someone that I wanted to get to know.

This is our story. The story of me and Sophie Lupin-Black.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Happened in the Chamber

**Title: Changing**

**Author: SLupinBlack**

**Chapter: Two**

**Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer then you should go and look for it. I'll give you a hint. The top of the first chapter. **

**a/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cassie-D1**

**I envision that Sophie Lupin-Black looks like Maia Mitchell. Don't judge me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: What Happened in the Chamber<p>

Tom's P.O.V

The Basilisk is dead. The brunette girl killed it. She had Godric Gryffindor's sword and stabbed it through the roof of its mouth but it's almost too late.

"Sophie, you're hurt!" Harry Potter observed as soon as he saw the state of her arm, she was clutching the Basilisk fang in her left hand she dropped the sword from her right due to the pain.

"Powerful, isn't it? Remarkable how the venom of the Basilisk can penetrate the body in little over a minute. I guess that's how much longer you have to live." I smirked.

"How do we save Ginny? Sophie, I need your logic, your brain." Potter whispered grabbing a hand of each girl. Ginny would have still felt like ice.

"Can you drain my life force instead of Ginny's?" Sophie asked, looking at me. You can physically see how the venom has affected her, you can see the effort it took to turn to me and talk.

"Yes, it's possible." I replied.

"How?" She questioned.

"Something intimate, a kiss should suffice. Why?"

"Kiss me, spare Ginny. That way you don't have to go and Ginny won't lose her life. I'm already dying anyway." Sophie responded.

I don't know why, but I didn't think twice. Here was someone willing to sacrifice their life so I could live and I jumped at the chance. I walked over to Sophie as she could hardly move due to the Basilisk venom coursing through her system although she is fighting it very hard as she isn't dead yet.

"Sophie, no! Tom, leave her alone!" Potter shouted but I wasn't listening. I had Sophie's permission and that was all that mattered.

I leant down to her and Sophie wrapped her arms around my neck as mine went to her waist. Our lips met very gently and it was amazing. I've never felt sensations like these before in my life. It was my first kiss.

As I pulled away, I was aware that Sophie's body had gone limp in my arms and I remember feeling very sad and remorseful. This young girl is the sole reason that I'm still here and for that I owe her very much. I believe that I would also have very much liked to kiss her again.

I jumped at the gasp of air that Sophie took upon regaining life. No one has ever surprised me more than that. No one. Ever.

"You're alive?" Potter gasped, he was basically voicing my thoughts for me but I realised that he must not have known this either.

"I can't die. Something horrible happened to me when I was younger and ever since then I've been stuck like this. It is a horrid curse that I've just had to learn to live with." Sophie tried to explain but I was still a bit lost.

"Not that much of a curse from where I'm stood or knelt." I mumbled, loud enough for Sophie to hear but not Potter. She smiled at me, gently. Moments later, Ginny Weasley woke up. She noticed that I was still there and looked at me in fear and confusion.

"It's okay, Ginny. We won't let Riddle hurt you." Potter tried to comfort her but for the most part, the kid remained unconvinced. It was then that I realised that Sophie was still lying in my arms and this is what appeared to be confusing Ginny.

I leant down to Sophie and whispered in her ear, "I can let you go, if you want."

"I'm not resisting am I." She winked. "Let go of me, Riddle!" Is what she said aloud, I released my hold on her almost immediately, the warmth that she filled me with was gone the second she was.

"Let's get back to the entrance, we need Ron and Professor Lockhart before we can leave." Sophie stated pulling herself up off the floor before grabbing Ginny's hand and hauling her to her feet.


End file.
